


Missed ya, baby!

by Crows_will_hunt_you



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, and kinda grind, but nothing else, i dont think it's smut, im soft, they kiss, they like to tease each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_will_hunt_you/pseuds/Crows_will_hunt_you
Summary: After a long, long wait, Asahi and Nishinoya finally get back together after a trip for work. They spend the day together, making up for lost time with food, a movie and sweet kisses.Asanoya week! Day Four; Domestic/Home.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing), Asanoya Week 2020





	Missed ya, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy some soft boyos (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

It’d been three months since Yuu has been home. His new job made him happy, and that was all Asahi needed to know for him to let his lover do as he pleased. Still, he missed his husband so much during the long travels he went on. ‘As long as he’s happy’, he reminded himself. 

Many long days of working then coming home to an empty bed have passed and multiple times have occurred where Asahi made supper for two only to put one serving in the fridge as leftovers again. He’s cleaned alone, watched movies alone, been happy alone, shopped alone all in the span of three months. Much too long for his liking,

However, at long last, Yuu was coming back to him. At 2:00, his husband would be in the airport and finally in Asahi’s arms. At 2:30 they would get home and Asahi would force Yuu to unpack properly. Afterwards, they would maybe sit and share a cup of hot chocolate and talk about Yuu’s trip as Asahi prepped for dinner. They’d eat and then watch a movie or something, then go to bed. 

And that's roughly what happened. 

When Asahi arrived at the airport, he had to wait around half an hour before it was two o'clock which was generally fine if he wasn’t pestered multiple times by staff to move to a different seat because he was too big. Everything was worth the wait, though, just spotting Yuu’s spiked up hair from the crowd made his heart flutter into a million soaring butterflies. 

He got up and squeezed through pedestrians, trying to keep his smile under control. But the closer he got to seeing Yuu again, the bigger it got and the faster his feet went. He reached a clearing, and stood, dumbfounded. There he was, in all his glory. His Yuu, all cute and confused as he scrunched his nose at an upside down map. He cleared his throat and reached out to lower the guide paper. When he spoke, his voice shook a bit with nerves and laughter.

“Are you lost?”

Yuu’s eyes shot up and met him at lightning speed. In less than a second Asahi saw his lover’s face go from confusion to shock to exhilarating excitement. With a loud shout of his husband’s name, Yuu jumped up and grabbed a hold of the other, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and dangling slightly on the tips of his toes. Asahi did his best to hold Yuu up, but his whole body felt weak, like it was floating. He missed Yuu so much..

“Asahi! God, I missed you! I have so much to tell you, holy shit, I’m so happy to be ho-hey, hey, baby?” 

During Yuu’s ramble, he began to feel wet on his cheek. He leaned back to see thick tears rolling down Asahi’s pink cheeks. Quickly, he began to whip at them, cooing sweet worlds to his lover. 

“What’s wrong?” His voice was tender and filled with love, which only made Asahi cry harder. 

His words were slurred and didn’t make it out on the first try, but eventually he managed to get out a shaky sentence. “I j-ust m-missed you so, so much, Yuu..” 

The shorter’s face softened even more, a gentle sigh coming from his lips. “Oh, baby..” He whispered, leaning up and in to kiss away at Asahi’s tears. “Let’s go home, yeah?” 

Asahi gave a short nod, nuzzling his nose in Yuu’s hair. 

The car ride home wasn’t too long, Asahi had to drive since Yuu was feeling a bit sluggish after a flight. It was difficult to pay attention as he drove, missing a few green lights and turns. He just couldn’t help but stare at Yuu as he dozed off beside him. 

Returned, Yuu let in a deep breath and spread out his arms as far as they could go. With a loud exhale, he let out a strange yell and shook his body. 

“Home!! At last!! Uaaarrrrgghhh it smells so nice! I missed us being here so much!! ‘Sahi, it's so clean!” 

As one would expect, Yuu went straight to jogging around to touch everything in sight. The rearranged bookcase, a new lampshade, washed throw pillow covers, a glass figure Asahi bought and a plethora of other once tidied objects in their livingroom and kitchen. 

“Go unpack, you goof. Stop messing everything up the minute you come in. I’ll have to kick you out again.” Asahi jokes, pushing Yuu to the stairway with his luggage in hand. “Clean up and put stuff away. I’ll make you some coco?” 

“I’ll actually unpack if you throw in a few marshmallows and cookies..?” He looked up with his best puppy eyes and swayed in Asahi’s arms. The older groaned and nodded with a smile, kissing Yuu gently on the head. “Make it quick.”

“Thank youuuuu!!!”

Asahi chuckled, giving his head a little shake. He doesn’t change, even after so many months. Asahi loved it. 

After he made Yuu his drink, he began to take out vegetables and pork to cut along with certain sauces to make a marinade. It goes pretty smoothly, the pork was diced and fried, the vegetables were done baking and the rice was almost done in the cooker. Asahi kept himself busy by putting on a podcast while he waited for Yuu to come back down, but he stayed up there for a whole two hours. At one point, he even heard the shower turn on and off a few times, but he just chalked it up to Yuu needing a shower after a 9 hour flight. 

When Yuu did come down, however, Asahi was washing out a few pans he had used. The smaller sneaked around the kitchen table to wrap his arms around his husband, leaning his very much wet head of hair against his back. 

“Arg-Wha-Noya!” Asahi squirmed and turned around. He was about to scold him, but his words fell quiet the moment his eyes landed upon Yuu. 

There he stood, a hair towel hanging over his shoulder and… nothing else. That was it. 

“Noya, where are your clothes?” 

“They’re all diiiiirty ‘Sahiii” Yuu swayed back and forth giving another pleading look, but his lips were curled into a subtle smirk. “I can’t find anything of yours that fits well. Your shirts aren’t long enough to cover me up and you have bigger hips than I do.” He made his point by pulling Asahi to him by the waist, hands resting low and fingers gently pressing. 

Asahi just rolled his eyes and pushed his lovers hands away. 

“Oh what ever will we do? No clothes? What a shame there isn’t anything in the world that is used to cover up your body when you come out of the shower!” Asahi made his way to their room as he spoke, waving his hands around dramatically. He grabbed a bathrobe from their closet and handed it to Yuu. 

Yuu groaned and took the thing and wrapped it around himself. At least Asahi took the silk one instead of the old cloth one..

“I made supper, we are going to eat it before it gets cold,” Said the taller as he went back to the food, “We can do whatever you want after.” 

At that, Yuu brightened instantly. 

They ate, exchanging stories that had happened during these three months. Asahi spoke of how a co-worker had finally delivered and Yuu recalled a tourist who fell off a bridge and took a dive in the Hudson River.   
If there was one thing Yuu missed more than Asahi himself, it was his cooking. He would call Asahi while the older made dinners to hear him sing as he cooked. The man had a way with flavours, and Yuu had a way with leaving the eggs on for so long that they shriveled into a lump of coal that Knecht Ruprecht would be envious of. 

After dinner, they rinsed off dishes, tidied up and went to the rec room to watch something. Yuu had suggested some really old horror movie saying the acting was too bad for it to be scary, so they ordered it and began to watch.   
Some long time passed and they finished one, then, regardless of Asahi’s complaints, another. This one was significantly more graphic than the other, it was crazed for it’s well placed and effective jumpscares and Asahi was not for it. 

“Can we please switch to another movie..?” 

“C’mon, what’s wrong baby? Too scawy fowe you?”

“Yes..” he whined, trying to cover up his eyes. Yuu took slight pity, his big baby of a husband looked like he might cry, but it was fun to watch him react like a child seeing a mall Santa for the first time. 

“My poor darling~~ Do you need me to keep you safe?” 

Asahi nodded slightly. “Big Brave Noya, please shield me from the movie.” He was beginning to smile again, teasing Yuu right back. 

Yuu made his way to straddle the other’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders with a remote in hand. He nuzzled Asahi’s nose with his own, pausing the movie and tossing the controller to the other side of the couch. 

With a confused look, Asahi hesitantly placed his arms around Yuu giving him a small kiss on the cheek. “What are you doing?”

“Shielding you,” he stated simply. Yuu scooted closer and tightened his grip around the other’s neck, pulling him in for a light kiss. Asahi reciprocated, his hands moving down to Yuu’s waist. He let out a content hum, pressing deeper into his lover’s lips. 

“Mmm, I missed this. I missed you.” Asahi felt like he’d been saying that non stop today, but that didn’t make it any less true. Yuu nodded, but spared no time to get back to the other’s mouth. 

They kissed and kissed sharing a few nose bumps, giggles and words of adoration. It was lovely, this sharing of affection. It had been so long that Asahi was worried he wouldn’t remember how Yuu liked to be held, how to make him breathless with the perfect kiss, but everything clicked together perfectly, albeit slowly. 

They began a rhythm, steady and sweet, firm and full. By now, Yuu’s lips were plumped and wet, their breath and saliva mixing in the tiny space between their lips when they would shift the placement. Asahi was good at this, he thought, never did he lose his touch at making him feel like he was floating on air. With his hands cupped around the other’s face, Yuu pulled him in more urgently, pressing his hips down more firmly towards Asahi’s crotch. He pulled away, looking from his lover’s lips to his eyes. 

“‘As’hi..”

“Yuu,” he muttered against the other’s lips, reconnecting the kiss with the same want as Yuu had done. 

Soft moans were exchanged, tongues pressed together and hips rolling slowly all while hands cascaded up and down shoulders and felt around robe covered skin. Asahi pulled lightly at the string that held the robe closed, his other hand undoing the knot that secured it. With it gone, he pushed open the article and began to place heated nips and sucks to the plains of Yuu’s skin.

Yuu let out a breathy moan, shifting around to open his hips more to rub his bare cock against Asahi’s stomach. Large hands came to hold his hips still, then hyke them up to above Asahi’s waist. They then stood up, Yuu in Asahi’s arms, legs and arms wrapped instinctively around him. 

Asahi led them to their bed, placing Yuu down on his back. He crawled over him and gave a few pecks to his lips and nose. Hovering above Yuu, hair draped around one shoulder, Asahi looked at him with what Yuu could only describe as pure love. 

“Welcome home, Yuu..” His voice was almost too quiet for Yuu to hear, but the hushed words filled him to the brim with affection. 

With one last kiss, Yuu laughed gently pressed to Asahi’s lips. 

“I’m happy to be back, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
